Wild Femmes
by piercethevic
Summary: Charlie Hudsen is a normal girl, lives on the suburbs, dates the jock, goes to parties and thinks about college. Until she meets Sidney, a tattooed tomboy, cool as the wind, Charlie finds herself in love with this girl. When everything around her starts to fall apart, will she stay for the show? Or will she flee away with her new girl? Read now in this all original lesbian romance.
1. School sucks, I know

Charlie's POV

It was 7:30 on a Friday morning. The alarm clock had just waken me up. The first thing i did was check my phone, as always. Two new texts from Clair. I got out of my large bed and changed into my dark jeans, a plain white v neck shirt and my white vans. Brushed my medium dirty blonde hair and went downstairs to eat breakfast with my dad. As I sited in the balcon i decided to check my texts.

**Claire:**

**Good morning sunshine! Text me when u're up.**

**Claire: **

**Why are you taking so long o text meeeee? C'monnnnn.**

**Charlie:**

**Jesus, whats up with you? **

As I waited for her to reply, i served myself with captain crunch and milk, when i was about to eat my phone buzzed. It was Claire.

**Claire:**

**Sorry, i couldn't sleep this night, im so happy, you won't believe it but i've got a letter from Columbia and guess what. IM IN, YEAH BABY.**

**Charlie: **

**OMFG R U SERIOUS? THIS IS AMAZING CLARYYY IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!**

**Claire: **

**Yessss, i've already told my mom, and she almost had a heart attack! :p Look, i gotta go to school now, ttyl k?**

**Charlie: **

**Okay, have a nice day 3**

As I ate my cereal, I couldn't stop smiling, I was so happy for Claire, but at the same time I was kind off jealous because she knew what she wanted to do with her life and she was actually accepted into a great college. Im 17 years old, school's almost over and I still, don't know what I wanna do. Every time I think of my career and that type of things, my head looks like it's going to explode. The thought of having to do the same thing for the rest of my life completely repulses me. How can people go to work everyday and not get tired of it? I know I may look like a bum, but I don't really want to do anything with my life, well, except photograph but i feel that if i go to college and deal with it every single day, i'm gonna get tired of it and photographing is one of the few thing that relax me. How am i suppose to make life decisions is I can't barely choose what song to use as a ringtone.

"Good morning sweety" Said my dad as he turned to me. He was making eggs for himself, as he did every morning.

"Good moring." I said in a flat tone of voice. I didn't really talked to my dad, I actually didn't really liked him. I would always give him straight answers and never make physical contact with him, the sad thing is, he never really bothered to ask me what was wrong or why wouldn't I talk to him.

"You want some apple juice?" He said while opening the fridge.

"Im allergic to apples." I said sick to my stomach of him.

"What? Since when?" He said closing the door and sitting across from me on the balcon.

"Since I was born." I said barely opening my mouth.

"Oh, sorry, guess I forgot." He said as read through his emails in his blackberry.

"So, when is mom coming home?" I asked

There was a long pause, i could only here myself crunching the pieces of cereal inside my mouth, he was too busy deleting emails to answer me.

"Your mom?" He said after a while. "I think she's coming tonight."

I got up, placed my bowl in the sink and went to the living room, got my keys from table next to the door and headed to the driveway, where my military green Jeep was parked, I got in and headed to school. I turned on the radio and synced my iphone with the car, choose a nice A day to remember song and sang it happly. As i got to school I parked were i usually parked, next to the handicapt spot, and went to my locker to get my science books. As I was putting my password, Brick camed and hugged me from the back.

"Hey babe." He said kissing my check.

"Hey" I said still trying to open the locker.

"You need a hand there?" He asked.

"Um, no, I mean, yeah. I always forget my password." I said feeling really stupid.

"Here, let me help you." He said as he wrote the numbers in my padlock.

"Thanks." I said getting my books.

"So, did you heard about Marisa's party this Saturday?" He ask while we walked towards room 205.

"Which party? That one everyone's been talking about for the whole week or is there another popular Marisa at school who's giving a party this weekend." I said giving him a sarcastic smirk and holding my books up to my chest.

"What do you mean? Well, either way, there's going to be a party as Marisa's house, and well, i was wondering if you wanted to go." He said kind off confused.

"Yeah, sure, you'll pick me up?"

"I wished i could, but i already told the guys I would give them a ride and well, there's no more space in the car." He said.

Before I could say any thing, a girl was pushed out of the room in front of us, she was using baggy pants and a Sleeping With Sirens shirt, black and dirty converse. She had short dark messy hair and was using grey beanie.

"Hey, watch were you're going, dyke, you almost bumped into my chick." Brick said angryly to the girl.

"No, it's ok." I said trying not to get any trouble.

The girl walked passed us with her head down, and walking fast, it's weird, that i don't remember seeing here around school.

"Oh, it's, it's ok, i'll just go alone." I said continued, a little disappointed.

**"**Kay baby, you're the best, I have to go now, bye." Brick said leaving me and rushing to a group of jocks and cheerleaders.

I got inside room 205 and went straight to my seat, placed my books in front of me and waited for my teacher and class mates. Meanwhile I was checking on Tumblr trough my phone, I have to admit that the Tumblr app sucks, but, hey, at least it's something. After a few minutes the room was full and the teacher came in, he wrote something on the bored and began to hand back last week's tests, when he got to my table, he handed me the paper sheet that had my name on it, it also had a D+ and a note, saying that i had to study more. Who the fuck had time to study when your life is complete shit?

At lunch I got my tray and went to the popular kids table, Stella, the blonde, dumb and huge breasted cheerleader was sitting next to Brick, smiling and laughing loudly trying to get as much attention as possible, I took a breath and sat in front of them. Ate my cheese sticks first and then my sandwich, turkey breat with lettuce, my favorite. Turkey breast was the only type of meat i could eat, all other types made me want to trow up, so I usually ate turkey breast for lunch everyday, it was not a complete meal, but at least it had some vitamins.

"Are you sure you're gonna eat all of those cheese sticks? I mean, there must be 300 calories on those things." Ronnie, the brunette cheerleader asked me.

"Yeah, i mean, i would hate you to get fat and not be able to sit with us again." Said Stacie another hot cheerleader.

"Oh my god Stace." Karina, the nicer, but still mean cheerleader said. "Don't worry Charlie, you'd be able to sit with us even if you were... fat."

I rolled my eyes and finished drinking my Sprite. "I shouldn't be sitting here, I shouldn't be listening to this, what it i have a relapse? What if I get week and start forcing myself to vomit again." I thought, being around all of those girls made me feel really insecure, they were all so pretty and thin. I would never be that perfect. Yet I actually like sitting wit them, as they talked about make up, boys and shopping I couldn't help but stare at they're boobs. So perfect, so... so... What was thinking? Why am i looking at other girls, boobs? God, Charlie, whats wrong with you?

At the end of the day I was at the parking lot, waiting for Brick and his friends, when I got a text from him.

**Brick:**

**Baby, i'm not gonna go home now, i have to stay for practice. The coach is making everyone stay for a health checkup. But i'd love if you could give me a ride latter. Im gonna be done here at 5.**

"What? At five? If i went home, by the time I got to my house, i'd have to came back, I was going to have to stay in school for two hours? What would i be doing?" I thought, but then i remembered I had my book with me and also my laptop. So it I got bored, i could at least do some APs...

**Charlie:**

**Sure thing, I'll be here waiting at the parking lot as 5. xx**

He didn't even mind texting back and thanking me. Dick. I stayed in the car reading for about 30 minutes, when i finally got sort of bored of it, I grabbed my laptop from the back seat were my bag was and started going trough what i had done so far for my AP. Barely a paragraph, i had written half of a paragraph, god, I suck at this shit. I threw my laptop a the back seat and got out of the car, decided I would walk around school, get to know it, i was going to leave this place in one month and still didn't knew every room, i figured that since it was kind of late, there would not be many teachers around, and I was right, I went to the second floor and walked through the corridors, there was a room with some flashes inside, i thought i could might as well give it a little look. As I cracked open the door and peeked my head though it to look around I saw four teenagers with cameras. As I stood there watching they turned to me.

"Can we help you?" Said an asian girl with an ugly geometric sweater.

"Uh, I was just looking around. What is this, exactly?" I asked entering the room.

"This is the photography class." Said the girl from earlier today, who Brick screamed at.

"I didn't knew the school had photography classes." I said amazed by the idea of staying after school everyday and meeting up with people who like the same things as I did.

"Yeah, well, popular kids don't usually know about the shops school offers, unless they have something to do with sports." Said the boyish girl, with rage on her voice, trying to ajust the lense on the Nikon.

"Here, let me help you" I said going over to the table where she was sitting and adjusting the lense for her. "Well, i'm not popular, and, well, i don't really like spots, so... Could I join in with you guys?"

"You, wanna join in our club?" The short and thin indian boy asked me as if I was saying something crazy.

"Fuck yeah I do, I love photographing and, you know, i'd be nice to join." I said smiling for the first time that day.

The four teens looked at each other, they seemed pretty confused. I really didn't understand why, just because my boyfriend was on the football team and I usually hanged around with the dumb popular crowd, didn't mean I was popular, at least, I didn't feel popular.

"Uh, sure, you can join in, right guys?" The dykeish girl said said.

"Fine with me." Said the asian girl.

"Me too." The indian boy agreed.

"Yeah, same here," Another boy who was sitting in the back yelled.

"Yay, so I guess i'm in. By the way, my name is Char-"

"We know, Charlie Hudsen. Im Megan, thats Alice, this guy here is Adarsh and that dude over there is Peter."

"Adarsh means ideal, in Hindi."Adarsh said with his cute indian accent and with a silly smile on his face.

"Cool." I said laughing.

"We meet up every day after school, from 3:30 to 5:00" Alice said pretty serious.

I checked my watch and it was almost 5:10, I said goodbye to everyone and rushed back to the car hoping that Brick didn't been waited for too much time. When I got there, I saw Brick and Stella chatting and laughing. He wasn't covered in sweat neither in his uniform, same for her. I thought it was very weird, but they might just had showered after practice.

"Hey baby." He said while I was approving.

"Hey, uh, hi Stella."

She gave me a fake smile and continued staring at Brick.

"So, i offered Stella a ride, hope you don't mind." Brick said looking at me with those huge eyes.

"No, no problem" I lied, actually, there was a problem, I knew Stella hated me, and i didn't really liked the idea of giving her a ride, but whatever, I couldn't say no to Brick.

We got in the car and Brick sat in the back seat with Stella, they were giggling for the whole ride home, as I turned on the radio Brick asked me to turn it off, because Stella hated the "screams" in the song. I did as he asked and continued driving, furiously, when we stopped at Stella's house, Brick got out with her, I gave him a confused look and he told me they were just going to do a project together, I didn't really bought it, but i let it go. I was too tired to argue, but at the same time I felt so happy for getting in the photography club I just wanted to go home and tell Claire.


	2. The beginning of something new

Charlie's POV

When I got home, I ran straight to my bedroom. Took a shower and got on Tumblr, I missed rebloging those beautiful tattooed girls, those amazing Suicide Girls pictures and sexy gifs. I sure felt Tumblr was like home, too bad I reached post limit so fast. After a few hours I decided to call Claire, she didn't answer so I left a message on the voice mail. I remembered about the party on Saturday and that I didn't had nothing to wear, a little shopping never anyone. I changed into shorts and a Bring me the horizon large vest, black vans and white knee-length-socks, brushed my hair, got my purse and went downstairs. No body was home, as usual. Got in the car and headed to Los Angeles central mall my absolute favorite mall in LA. I guess i'd find something nice on Bloomingdale's or Macy's, nothing too fancy. As I got there i looked trough all the stores, I didn't found something i really liked, so I was about to leave and decided I would buy a frozen yogurt, I passed though the food court and saw a store I was not familiar with, I got inside and was absolutely in love, everything was so cool, so different from all the boring fashion clothes you see at these stores. As I was looking trough the racks a tall girl with short dark hair came up to me and asked if I needed help, I asked for some dresses and she showed me some different models. As I looked though the dresses I couldn't help but notice that the girl was staring at me, not in a creepy way, kind off a cute way.

Sidney's POV

As she dashed trough the stack of clothes, I couldn't stop looking at her. She was so beautiful, with that bmth vest, I couldn't believe she liked that band, it's rare to see girls with nice sense of music these days.

"So, you like anything?" I asked hoping she would talk to me.

"Ugh, yeah, these here, do you have them in S?" She said in such a sweet way.

"Actually, those are S, the dressing room is right over there, i'll be here if you anything."

After she tried some of the dresses she got out the cabin and said:

"So, I think this is my favorite" She said as she left the dressing room looking stunning.

"You, you look beautif-uh, I mean. You look great." I said not being able to take my eyes out of here.

"I think I'm gonna take this one." She said getting back to the cabin and changing.

She gave me the dress and I took it to the register, and waited for her to come out, I needed to get her number, I had to talk to that beautiful thing again. She handed me her credit card and I kept thinking of some way to ask her, her number.

Charlie POV

"Is it weird that I found that girl hot? I mean, those tattoos, and her nose ring, Jesus, am I gay?" I thought to myself. As I gave her my credit card she said.

"So, you like Bring me the horizon? They're actually my favorite band."

"Yeah, Oliver Sykes is perfect" I replied, surprised she also liked the band.

"Know right? Hahaha It's a shock that you're not wearing one of those annoying pop artists shirt."

"Oh, I see, so you're saying Nicki Minaj is annoying? How dare you..." I said seriously.

"What, no, I mean..." She said worried and nervous.

"Im just fucking with ya', don't worry, I don't really like her either." I said joking.

"That was not funny." She said in an even serious tone.

"Well, I was not trying to be funny." I replied.

"Fine."

"Fine."

We both cracked up laughing, she was actually very funny, and understood my weird jokes, differently from the boring teens that went to my school. I had to make a move for her number. When I was about to ask for it, she asked me first. I was so surprised, it was like she read my mind. I gave her mine and she gave me hers, I also said she could text me whenever she wanted and she said the same. When I was about to leave, Megan entered the store with a bag from Mc Donald's.

"Hey." She said surprised to see me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Uh, I'm bringing my sister lunch." She said looking to the girl who had just attended me.

"Oh, you two are sisters? Cool... Well, bye now, I really gotta go, so, see you Monday."

"Bye."

I went to my car, nicely placed the bags on the backseat and drove home, Pierce the veil was playing loudly on the stereo, I was singing from the top of my lungs, having a blast, but I couldn't stop thinking about that girl.

"Shit." I said to myself as i remembered I never got the chance of asking her name.

I was almost getting home when I remembered that my mom was coming from her business trip this night, so I decided i'd buy her some sushi since I knew how much she liked it, I drove over to the nearest sushi place, bought her a nice combo and went back home, during the trip I opened every window of the car, because I could not tolerate the horrible smell of raw fish. As I parked in the driveway I did not see my mom's SUV. I got inside the house, left the sushi tray in the kitchen, and went to my room, Claire had still not called me or texted. I was a little worried but not much. I wish I could just go up to her house and talk to her. When we were 14 years old she moved to New York with her parents, on the day she left I had sworn to her, we would always be best friends, no matter how far away she'd live. Three year after, we are still best friends, we still tell each other everything and we still suffer from the distance. But it's not that bad, because every winter break we go skiing in Aspen together, it's always really fun. Since she left I never really made other friends, not because I people didn't liked, but because I couldn't put up with the shit these teenagers did these days. I decided to text Brick, to see if everything was ok, but then I really thought about it, and decided I was not really in the mood to deal with my obnoxious boyfriend. I soon remembered that I had the number from that girl from the store. I might as well ask her her name.

Sidney's POV

I was in the car with Megan going to our small house in the suburbs, when my phone buzzed.

"Maddie, can you get my phone out of my pocket?" I asked.

She handed me my white iphone and placed it on my lap so I could still drive safely. When we reached the a red traffic light, I finally checked my phone and gave a huge smile to the phone. I looked to Megan to see if she had noticed my happiness, gladly she was to concentrated listening to music and staring at the window to notice anything.

**Charlie:**

**I never got to ask you your name, tho hahaha**

**Sidney:**

**Oh, yeah, me too! Im Sidney :]**

**Charlie:**

**Im Charlie, so, whats up?**

**Sidney:**

**Just driving, you know.**

**Charlie:**

**Oh, sorry, I didn't wanted to bother, concentrate on the rode, please don't crash your car!**

**Sidney:**

**Nooo! Im in traffic, but, the green light is almost on, I think i'd be better if we talked latter :p**

**Charlie:**

**Ok, bye then :)**

So, that was quick, I can't wait to talk to her again. But for now I have to go back home. I hoped mom had made something nice for dinner. We got home and mom was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for us. She looked a little worried, like she had something really important to say, we sat with her.

"Girls, I have something to tell you."

Me and my sister looked at each other and looked back at mom. She had been acting weird for a while now, I wondered what she was about to tell us.

"I was offered a job opportunity at Miami. We're going after when Megan's vacations start."

"What? No, mom! What about college? What about my job? I can't just drop everything and move to fucking Florida!" I said getting up, really angry.

"Baby, it's a really good job offer, and you know we've been low on money..." She said trying to calm me down.

"Yeah, but what about my scholarship? What about everything I have here?" I questioned. I wasn't really considering the scholarship, but

"We are discussing this, we are going."

"I'M NOT GOING" I said loudly and aggressively

"Fine, stay here, find yourself an apartment and live by yourself!"

"Maddie, you can't be okay with this..." I said looking to my sister.

"I am actually very okay with this... I hate that school, I hate how everyday i'm shoved into a locker and called dyke, freak, fag or whatever, I hate it. I love you, so so so much, but I can't live this miserable life anymore, for fuck sakes, I'm only in 9th grade, I can't stand this shit for more three years! You have to understand me..." She said holding her tears.

"Im staying, when dad died I promised him I would do something with my life, I was going to be someone. WHO IS SOMEONE IN FLORIDA? I have to keep trying here, in Los Angeles, where I can actually have a shot. Im. not. going." I said crying and afterwords running to the basement, where was room. I threw myself in bed and screamed in the pillow, why? Why was this happening to me?

Charlie POV

I woke up at 2:45 because i've been up all night skyping with Clarie. I went into the bathroom, peed, showered, brushed my teeth and went downstair to see if mom was at the living room. I found no one, went into the office, kitchen and gym, yet I found no one. I went to the porch and looked at the driveway, to seen if her car was there, it wasn't. Why wasn't i not surprised? Mom not being home, wow, it's sad to realized how much I was used to this. I decided to relax at the hammock in the backyard, to see if I could take my mind of my absent parents. As I was playing templerun on my phone I decided to text Sidney, again. Hoping I wasn't bothering.

**Charlie:**

**Hey, whats up?**

After a few minutes Sidney texted me back.

**Sidney:**

**Not much, you?**

**Charlie:**

**Just chilling.**

**Sidney:**

**Cool :)**

**Charlie:**

**So, what are you up to?**

**Sidney:**

**Nothing, you?**

**Charlie:**

**Same. So, I know this may sound weird, specially because we've met yesterday. But do you wanna come over?**

**Sidney:**

**Yeah, sure, i'll be right there. Whats your address?**

**Charlie:**

**Brentwood, 508 South Westgate Avenue, the white house whit tall pillars.**

**Sidney:**

**Ok, i'll be there in 30 minutes.**

I laid there, relaxing and waiting for Sidney, I had never invited a stranger into my house but something told me, that Sidney would not remain a stranger for long.


	3. All agressive teens, to the left

Sidney's POV

I parked my car in front of the large beige victorian house, there were columns beside the glass front door. A huge porch with two rocking chairs, a coffee table and a vase with a tall sunflower, the house looked like a typical rich suburban family house, there was a Jeep on the driveway parked right next to a Mercedes-Benz. In the second floor there was two balconies, the grass was very well groomed, some flowers spread trough the yard and small pine tree next to the mail box. I had to admit that Charlie didn't look like someone who'd live in such a "normal" house, she looked like one who'd live in a cool neighborhood, on a loft or a studio, with band posters that covered the walls, but as I didn't knew her that much, I couldn't judge that easily. Why not take a look around the house, meet her more, my opinion could change through the day.

I got out of the car and headed to the glass door, there were curtains covering the inside of the door, so I couldn't see much of how the inside of the house was. I was pretty anxious about meeting her. I was anxious about going into a stranger's house and I was anxious about spending some time with the beautiful girl. I'd usually talk a little with her and then we'd end up f*cking in her bedroom, but I didn't want to move that fast with her, I actually didn't even knew if she liked girls, probably not, I guessed by her house, and her neighborhood, she was popular and dated the jock, went to parties every weekend. Had straight A's and was planing to go to some fancy-ass college. I pressed the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. As I stood there I looked at my outfit through the glass. I was wearing "boyfriend jeans", my The Kooks white shirt, grey moccasins and, surprisingly, no hat.

Charlie's POV

The doorbell rang and I suddenly got really nervous, I barely knew this girl and she was on my front door. I wasn't really nervous because of not knowing her, I was nervous about the fact she was so cool and "Tumblrish", and I, well I was so boring and typical. I usually didn't cared about what people thought about me, but she was different, I wanted her to think I was worth talking to. I guess that sounded stupid, but, I wanted her to like me. As I was going to the door, I passed the enormous mirror on the corridor that linked the gym/backyard area to the rest of the house, I was wearing Aspire and Create sweatpants, a white tank top and flip-flops, it wasn't exactly a hot outfit, or something I'd want her to think I use always, but I was just to lazy to change, so i'd had to be that, or nothing.

As I opened the door, Sidney's amazing sense of style hit me in te face like a rock, I looked sloppy and miserable and she looked stunningly divine. I suddenly felt embarrassed of what I was wearing, I wish I'd changed into something a little less home-less.

"Hey" She said with such a cute smile on her face.

"Hey, you wanna come in?" I asked moving out of the way, so she could enter.

She got into the house and looked around as I locked the door. Her back was just as cute as her front. I kept thinking I was really attracted to her, sure, I've already had other crushes on girls before, but that didn't mean I was gay... Or did it? I mean, none of the other crushes I had were like this one, I wanted to push Sidney into the wall and kiss her whole body, her WHOLE BODY.

"Sweet house." She said turning around and looking at me.

"Thanks, you wanna go over to my room?" I offered.

She nodded and we went up the wast marble stairs, third door at the left, was were my room was. My double-door was covered with vans, toms, apple and band stickers. I was actually proud of the way my door looked, my parents hated it, but I took too much time to organize them properly and now, it would break my heart to take them off. I opened the door for her, feeling like a gentleman and then closed it behind me. She sat on my un-made bed while I sat on my fluffy zebra bean bag, I crossed my legs and looked at her, who was staring at my numerous pillows.

"You really need all of these to sleep?" She said comically, garbing one of them and pressing against her chest, resting her chin.

"Nope, but my cat does, he likes to climb on top of me and sleep on them, unfortunately he's on a spa for the week and I'm the one who's rolling around on them at night, they're actually really comfy." I responded smiling at the cute scene of her hugging the pillow I used to rest my neck when I watched tv.

"You smell very good you know." She said dugging her head into the pillow. "Like, unicorn's butt, or... cotton candy" She said laughing.

"Unicorn's butt? Well thank you!" I responded mocking her and laughing as well.

"So, were do you know my sister? You guys have the same classes?" She asked.

"I actually met her yesterday, I found out the school had a photography club and I just joined in, so I met her and some other kids, but i'm a senior, do I really look that young? Thank goodness those plastic surgeries worked, Dr. Ray is a true genius!" I said, hoping she would understand the joke.

Sidney's POV

"Oh boy, he sure is, after his magical hands, I use to have a penis, that man knows what he does!" I replied laughing. I was relieved she was not in the same class as my sister, i'd feel weird going out with some one so young, knowing she was a senior made me feel a little less like a pedophile.

She'd might had thought I was kidding, but she smelt very good, her room looked really different from the rest of the house. She had a queen side bed, I guessed, a flat tv on front of it, two doors, maybe a bathroom and a closet, next to her desk were a pretty big IMac stood, with a pile of old DVDs, a notebook and some CDs, close the there was a bookshelf filled with all sorts of books, then, under the large window, there was a table who came all the way to the bed, with cameras, Nikons, Canons, polaroids and many others, I couldn't help to think, that she sure liked photography. Over her bed there was lots of Polaroid pictures of Charlie and her friends, band members and some cats, It looked very cute, and it suited the room, making it a little more colorful, matching the violet walls and ivory white carpet.

We talked and talked for about two hours, by then, Charlie was already sitting by my side and we both were leaning agains the wall of pillows. We had talked about millions of things, I told her all sort of things and she did the same. I told her things, I have not ever, dreamed about telling my friends. It was pretty nice saying all of that stuff, getting it out of my chest. We also laughed a lot, I never thought I'd meet someone that I had so much in common. She told me about her insensible boyfriend, about how she was almost failing 12th grade, about her best friend who lived in New York, about how she had gotten her cheek piercings and her tattoo without her parents knowing it, and how about they still didn't knew about the tattoo, that it was a lullaby, not because she thought they were "cute" or whatever, but because it reminded her about her brother was in Iraq and he was her best friend, told me she used to have an eating disorder, because she could never feel thin or pretty enough and she also told me about her absent parents. I told her about my mom moving to Florida with my sister, and how I was going to stay here, no matter what, told her I had won a administration scholarship but what I really wanted to do, was sing, told her that my dad had died nine years ago, told her I used to cut myself, because I suffered from bullying at school, told her that I decided to tattoo all my arm to cover those horrible scars, told her I almost got married to my gay best friend one time in Vegas, told her some times, I felt like the happiest 21 year'd old, and some times the most unhappy. I had told so much about me, I was actually proud of myself, for opening up like that, I had never done such thing, and I felt kind off weird for trusting some one i've just met, so much.

When she was about to tell me about the time she had to run naked across the street as a drunk dare, her mother came in with a Victoria Secret's bag. Charlie looked at her and her eyes suddenly got wet. She got off the bed and ran to hug her. After a while her mother got tired of the physical contact and said:

"Okay hunny, you're ruining my extensions now..." As she backed of from the hug, she handed Charlie the bag and kissed her forehead. "I'll be going to the salon, if you need me, call me on my Blackberry, cause i'm leaving my Iphone at home." She continued as she left the room and closed the door not even noticing I was there.

Charlie stood there for a bit, holding the gift and staring at the door, then she took a big breath and came back to bed, to open with me, whatever there was inside of the bag. She ripped the seal and turned the bag upside down, letting something wrapped in pink paper wrap fall into the bed, she threw the bag and the wrap on the floor and held what seem to be, black lace lingerie. I suddenly felt my whole body shiver, by the thought of Charlie using that bra and pantie for me, I guessed I was too much of a guy for any mature thoughts at that moment.

"Pretty sexy, hm?" She asked putting the bra in front of her boobs.

"Yeah..." I said trying not to look as turned on as I was.

"Let me try it on, wait a sec." She said getting up and heading to the closet.

When she got inside I started to freak out, how would I control myself with Charlie in black lace lingerie standing right in front of me? I HAD to control myself, she had a boyfriend and as much as he seemed a jerk, I knew Charlie wouldn't cheat on him. My hands were sweating and I was really nervous.

"Hey, Sid, can you help me over here?" She yelled from the closet.

"Yeah, sure." I said barely containing myself to run up to her and fuck her on the closet's floor.

I walked towards the door, who was more or less open, turned the doorknob and came across the sexiest girl i've ever seen. Her dark blonde hair, that was tied up in a bun was falling gently in her face, her gorgeous green eyes were gazing at me, I could feel myself being hypnotized by that amazing personality. Charlie was holding her bra, so it covered her breasts, one of the straps were falling from hershoulder, she was so stunning.

"Would you please, fasten my bra? I can't seem to reach it." She said smiling in a dorky way.

"Uh, sure..." I said, trying not to show much emotion.

As I hooked the bra, she turned to me, opened her arms posing and asked:

"Soo? What do you think?"

How was I suppose to answer that? What did she wanted me to say? For crying out loud, all I wanted to do was rip that with my teeth, but as I couldn't I'd had to stick with something less lesbian.

"Looks great, why don't you use it tonight?" I asked, trying to look like I didn't wanted to fuck her against the mirror on the room.

"Tonight? What do you mean?" She asked clueless.

"Weren't you going to a party tonight? Your boyfriend is going to be there, isn't him?"

"Oh, yeah, ugh, I had completely forgotten about that party." She replied, looking like she didn't wanted to go.

I had to get out of there, I could even look at her, I had to leave before she noticed I was practically fucking her with my eyes. I looked at my watch and said:

"Talking about party, I have to go home, I promised a friend I'd help him get his place organized before his party." I lied. I didn't had to help anyone, I didn't had to anything, all I wanted to do was stay there with Charlie, talk to her all night, cuddle and listen to The Who. But my urges were making me want to climb the walls, I couldn't hold myself any longer.

"Are you sure? You really have to leave now?" She asked, really looking like she wanted me to stay.

"Hmm." I said re-considering leaving. "Yeah, sorry but, I promised him, I better get going now. I'll text you later, ok? Don't worry, I'll find my way to door. Bye" I said forgetting any possibilities of staying.

I kissed Charlie's cheek, got my phone who was on top of the bed and rushed out of the house, into my car and back to my house. This was one of the best days I have ever had, I wished I could have stayed more, but I was not sure of what I'd have done. Maybe it was better that way, leaving a little bit earlier, going home, thinking about everything she told me. I would still talk to her later on, I'd send a text after the party of before she went to bed, whatever suited best at the moment.

Charlie's POV

"What the fuck was that? Would you please fasten my bra? No wonders she ran away. God, Charlie!" I said to myself looking at the whole body mirror on the closet.

I turned off the closet light and went back to my bed, today was amazing, I wasn't used to having a friend who I could tell stuff. I hoped Sidney would continue being my friend, I liked telling her all of that. I had to admit that in some point of she adjusting my bra, I wanted to kiss her. It's weird to think, that I almost kissed her, I mean, I, ME, CHARLIE almost kissed a girl, pretty crazy. But, so what? Maybe I was the type of girl who kissed other girls. Maybe I was bisexual, gay, lesbian, whatever you wanna call it. Maybe I wanted to fuck the hell out of Sidney, maybe I was tired of my dick-head boyfriend. Well, for me to even start thinking about fucking Sidney, I have to first, end things with Brick, that night sounded good, I'd take him to the yard, say all that blah blah blah and dump him. Perfect, he'd free to fall for Stella and her slutty cheerleader uniform, and I'd be free to do whatever homosexual thing I wanted to do with Sidney.

I went to bathroom- turned the shower on and hoped in, washed my hair, washed my body and got out, dried my hair, got into the dress I had bought yesterday, brushed my teeth, did my makeup, got my purse, keys, phone, wallet and lip gloss and headed to the party. Getting there I found all of the school's popular people, I saw Jennifer Fawler with her boyfriend Roy Duncan practically having sex beside a bush, Melissa Fields, Sofia Thompson, Mandy Villager and all of the others cheerleaders, gossiping about everyone in the party, the jocks drinking as there was no tomorrow, the modern art fanatics and drama club people discussing who would be the drunk slut who'd have to be carried home, and all of the others bazilion students who I have never seen before. As I passed by, everyone greeted me, they thought I was weird, for not listening to that mean-less music, for not starving myself (anymore) or for using band shirts. But they'd still respect me, and try to always be nice, after all, my boyfriend was, in fact the quarterback and I had gained some respect for dating him. I walked into the crowded house, looking for Brick in every corner. I walked around asking everyone if someone had seem him every one was too busy drinking to answer me. I went to the kitchen to get a cup of beer and try to spot him, I ended up finding Samantha Walker. When we were little we used to play barbie all day long, Me, Samantha and Claire. But when Claire moved out, Samantha began to distance herself from me, as time passed we stopped talking for good and I eventually stopped seeing her around school, she was always too busy with the student council to meet up with anyone around school, but her annoying boyfriend, Jared.

"Heeeey you!" She said approaching with her arms opened asking for a hug with a bottle of tequila in one hand and cut limes on the other.

"Hey! It's been so long." I said hugging her.

"I've been so busy with student council, I can never eat at the same time as you guys!" She bragged.

"Well, give your number, she should text any day." I said trying to be nice.

I wrote her number on my phone and she wrote my on hers. We talked for a little and she suddenly offered me a drink.

"Sure, why not." I said, leaning against the kitchen table.

"Okay, so, one shot of tequila for misses Hudsen!" She yelled, looking overly exited.

She served the drink into a small cup and handed me one lime. She did the same for herself and we drank and sucked the lemon at the same time. As the alcohol burned my throat, I remembered how much I liked drinking with my friends, I wish I could do it more often but I couldn't stand those parties, those drunk girls using vodka as an excuse for being slutty and sleeping with over five guys in the same night, the boys drinking like there was no tomorrow and ending up fighting with each other for stupid reasons. "Teenagers are so stupid" I thought, like I wasn't one of them.

"One more please." I said laughing as I banged the cup on the table and slid it to Samantha, enjoying the feeling of alcohol in my body.

"Let's try this." She said, turning to the cabinet and grabbing some more cups, putting them side to side and filling them with tequila. "So this is what you gotta do, who ever drinks the faster, wins." She said with a dangerous smile on her face.

I gave her a smirk and took a breath, she counted down from three and I drank as fast as I could, all the five cups, but the time I hit the fifth cup on the table, Samantha was on her third, she looked at me in shock and said:

"Damn, Charles, you're good at this, we should party more together."

"Thanks, i've been practicing." I said ironically. "Look, I really gotta find Brick, you know were he is?" I asked.

"No, I haven't seen him, but you should try the rooms upstairs, the boys have been drinking like crazy since they got here, maybe he wasn't feeling okay and went lay down." She said.

"Okay, thanks, I'll go check out, see you later." I said walking towards the stairs.

I squished myself through the group of boys who were standing beside the front door and made my way to the rooms upstairs, I opened doors and all I found were people making out. As I open one door, I found Brick sitting on a bed and moaning, I was going to come inside to see if everything was ok and I saw Stella's face in between his legs. I was paralyzed, how could he? How could he cheat on me with that skank?

I bashed into the room furiously, anger ran though my veins. Before they could turn around to see what was happening, I went up to Stella and grabbed her platinum blonde hair.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get my boyfriend's dick!" I yelled to her.

"Babe, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, don't hurt her." Brick said surprised to see me and trying to calm me down.

"You didn't mean it? You didn't want a blowjob? Oh, im sorry. So having sex with me every fucking weekend isn't enough, you have to ask for little miss dropped-as-a-child!" I yelled, still holding her hair.

"Who the fuck are you calling dropped-as-a-child here? Im no the one who dresses like a freak, and let go of me!" She said scratching my hand who was holding her hair.

"At least I don't dress like a low-budget prostitute. Baby, I know you like boys to see you ass, but come on, it's pathetic." I said letting go and looking her straight on the eyes.

"Don't call me baby, your boyfriend is the only one who can me that" She said giving me a wink and making my blood boil.

"Stella, shut up! Babe, look, this is all a miss understood, please, calm down, let's go down stairs and talk." Brick said trying to not make me jump on Stella.

"Shut the fuck, you dirty slut!" I said looking to Stella, as she brushed her hair with her fingers. "And you, I should cut your dick, right now. How could you? How could you do this to me?" I said to Brick while he put his underwear. At this point my eyes were full of tears and I couldn't hold them anymore.

"No, please, I need him." He said covering his genitals, actually thinking I would cut off his penis.

"Yeah, don't cut it, or else, how am I going to give him a blow job?" Stella said looking at me with a provocative voice.

"Okay, Im really done with you crap." I said giving her the strongest punch as I could.

Stella flew across the room into the wall, her hair was covering her face and all I could hear was her high pick voice crying. She had he hand covering her cheek were I punched and by then she was kneeling on the carpet and looking to the floor.

"Brick, I don't ever wanna see you face again, I don't ever wanna talk to you again. I've been miserable for all this time, thinking it was my fault our relationship was going down hill, when you were fucking this bitch? I have never been so humiliated in my whole life, you could have at least fucked someone smarter, does she even knows how to take the pill? Hope she's not pregnant, for the sake of the child." I said looking to him, who was standing in front of me, still shocked with what I just did.

I stormed to the door and turned back, looked him in the eyes and said, barely containing my tears.

"Don't ever even look at my face again." I said biting my lower lip in agony with my feelings. "And you." I said pointing at Stella, as she was still kneeling on the ground whining. "If you ever fuck with me again, Im gonna break that plastic surgery nose of yours, baby believe me, he's gonna end up at the other side of your face." I said aggressively.

I ran down the stairs, barely seeing anything, when I got to the bottom step, everyone was looking at me, mind blowned by what they've just heard. I guessed they never really thought that short girl who was always listening to music was up to some violence. I looked around, still crying, got the bottle of vodka from some kid without his shirt and ran to my car. As I was almost in my car, Brick yelled my name from the front door, I didn't even bother looking at him, I unlocked the door and drove, bursting in tears. At some point of the way home, I stopped the car, laid my head on the steering wheel and cracked up into tears, I screamed as loud as I could. When I used to be little, my brother would tell me the best thing I could do when I was upset, was cry, cry the loud as I could, the let all the feelings leave my body. As I was done weeping, I took a large gulp of of vodka and drove home. I didn't see any cars in the driveway or the garage. Good for me, at least nobody would bother me at night, not that my parents usually cared to ask me what was going on, but staying alone at home, made me feel better.


	4. Cars are actually funner then you think

Charlie's POV

The sunlight through the blinds and hit me in the eyes and woke, that, and my cat meowing and scratching my door to come in. I looked around and realized I was in my bedroom, laying on my bed, I could not remember how'd I got there. I felt like my head was about to explode, my migraine was killing me and I could barely remember what I'd had done the other day. I got up, realized I was half naked and looked around the room, for something I could cover myself with. I found one of Brick's old shirts under my bed and decided I'd be appropriate to wear, at least for breakfast, or brunch, whatever my parents were having. I opened one of the doors and Pancake came running inside right to my bed and under my pillows. I went downstairs directly to the kitchen to checkout what was that sweet smell I was smelling. As I entered the room, I saw Rosa our maid cooking apple strudel, my favorites. I gave her good morning and went to the backyard trying to see if there was someone home, I found my mom running on the treadmill and my dad relaxing on the jacuzzi beside the pool, I sat beside my mom.

"So, how was the flight?" I asked, crossing my legs.

"Baby, I don't like talking while I'm exercising, remember?" She said removing her earphones and putting them back on.

"Yeah, uh, sorry." I said, while leaving and going back to the kitchen.

I went back to the kitchen and sat on the counter, reading the paper. Suddenly it hit me. A flash passed trough my eyes and everything that happened last night came back to my mind. I remembered screaming at Brick, slapping Stella and running back home. I looked down and saw myself still, in one of Bricks shirts, I wanted to puke. I ran up to my room, got out of that shirt as fast as I could and changed into sweatpants and a hoodie. I wasn't cold enough to wear a hoodie, but at least it wasn't one of Brick's shirts. Before I got downstairs, I decided to look for my phone, to check if Claire had called.

"Pancake, where's my phone?" I said looking at the cat, who was purring on top of the sheets.

"Meow" He answered getting of the bed and walking in-between my legs.

"Jesus Pancake, you're not helping me very much, you know." I said, opening every drawer from the white counter where I kept my cameras "exposed".

I didn't find a phone, but in the very bottom of n drawer, I found and ex best friend bracelet. I remembered when I did it with on summer camp a few years ago. I had to show that bracelet to her, it was just too cute. I settled it around my arm and tied a knot. It looked adorable. I knelt on the carpet, pushed the eiderdown away and looked under the bed, found the phone and also some shoes I didn't remember having.

"How did you get under there?" I said, confused to the phone.

Two new texts and not a single phone call.

**Claire:**

**Sorry I didn't called you last night, I got kind of fought up at studies. Can we Skype tonight? xox**

**Sidney:**

**Hey, how was the party? Had fun? Well I just wanted to know if you were okay. Talk to you later :]**

The way Sidney cared about sending me a text to see if everything was okay was so caring. She was so sweet to me all the time. I had to call her and tell her what happened, maybe I could give her a clue that she should make a move or something, but not now, first I had to eat and I also had some homework to catch on. Maybe i'd call her after I finished everything, I would have more time to talk we could perhaps hang out. About Claire, well I knew I was going to forget about our Skype date, so I went over to my computer and left a post-it next to the screen, remind myself to call her after dinner.

I caught Pancake in my arms and went downstairs, I gently placed her on the chair next to mine in the counter's island. Rosa served me some Strudel, she also handed me the cinnamon so I could spice it whoever I wanted. After I finished eating, I left my plate and cutlery on the sink and got myself a cup of fresh iced-tea. Made my way to the porch, sat in one of the rocking chairs and rested my leg on the rail fence, Pancake came running after me and settled herself on my lap. The day was beautiful, kids were paling on there yards, the jogging squad were making their morning run, people were walking their dogs. Looked like a movie scene, actually, it was a typical Sunday at the suburbs.

Sidney's POV

I was helping my mom and my sister pack everything in the boxes for them to move, I couldn't stop thinking about where would I live, I'd had to look for some apartment, somewhere cheap but safe. Oh boy i'd sure be hard to find that in LA, I call some friends later on, know if they knew somewhere nice for me to crash, just until I could afford some studio downtown.

"So, Megs, you excited about going to Florida?" I asked trying to make time pass faster.

"Sort of, I mean, nothing really happens on Florida, except for tornados, but, you know, a least I'm not going to be here, with those jerks who call me a dyke every single day." She said piling some boxes in the living room.

I snorted and continued to pack. After about two hours we were almost done, I decided to take Megan to eat at In-n-out. We got there, she ordered nuggets, fries and a coke and I did the same. As we were eating we'd chitchat for a bit. I had always had a good relationship with my sister, we'd talk about everything, she told me her secrets and I told her mines, since she didn't had much friends at school, I always took her places, shopped and sometimes we'd even road trip together, it was always very fun, considering we had a similar taste, to music, to food, to clothes, to everything. I always felt bad for those kids at school to bully her, she couldn't help she liked to dress that way, she didn't even liked girls, she only had a different style from the other kids, that's all. Guessed I was used to teenage ignorance, but when it came to my sister, they really got on my nerves. After we finished eating, I took Megan back to our house, and went off to work, maybe I my boss would know some places to rent around town.

I parked the car and rushed to the store, I knew I was late and that it wasn't the first time. I just hoped Mr. Falmer didn't got too mad. I got in the store, left my bag behind the register counter and got up to the stock to talk to him.

"Hello Mr. Falmer." I said approaching nervously.

"Misses Sawyer, what a pleasure to see you around here, nice to know you decided to pass by." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Look, Mr. Falmer, I took my sister to lunch and we got a little late, I took her back home a ran here, it's because my mom is moving, and it's been pretty craz-"

"Sidney, I don't wanna know. Its the third time this week you get here late. This is not a chill spot, where you come when you're bored, you have a commitment with me, you have to arrive on time." He interrupted.

"I know Mr. Falmer, and it's not going to happen again, I sw-"

"Yes, it's not going to happen again, because you're fired." He interrupted once more.

"What? You can't do that? Please don't fire me. I really need this job." I begged.

"I can't have more of your incompetence, also, I already have someone to replace you, hi's getting here anytime." Mr. Falmer said turning his back on me.

Mr. Falmer was old, chubby, and had a grandpa-like mustache. He was usually moody or stressed about life. What a man like that did owning a store like that I could never understand, but the important was that her paid my salary, or at least, used to.

"Mr. Falmer please… Don't do this to me" I begged again. I really needed that job, I really needed money.

"Im sorry Sidney. I have given you too many chances." He said turning back to me. "Please get your things and leave."

I could feel the tears coming trough my eyes but I couldn't cry, I couldn't demonstrate weakness. That old bastard would not have the pleasure of seeing me cry. I took a deep breath and went downstairs, got my bag and began to walk away. When I was pass the store's door, I stopped, looked back and said.

"Hey, Mr. Falmer." And as he looked at me I showed him my middle finger.

After that I happily made my way back to my car, I felt a little better, now I had another problem, I needed a house AND a job. As I drove thought the free way, I couldn't think straight, I needed a beer, I stopped at the nearest bar and bought myself a cold bud. As I was sitting in the tall stool, I couldn't help to notice a smoking hot girl, sitting three stools from me, she had a look that would make you have to change your underwear. Long blonde hair, huge boobs, small skirt and red pouty lips. What wouldn't I give to get on that, especially because I was starting to get into a abstinence sex crisis. A little sex wouldn't hurt anyone. As I was getting up to talk to her, my phone rang and I saw Charlie's name come up on the screen. What was I thinking? Fucking random girl on the bar when I could have Charlie, I had promised myself I'd leave this fuck-whoever-is-free life. Besides, I wasn't really sure Charlie would ever want something to do with me, but you never know. I pressed the button and placed the phone in my ear.

"Hey, I got your text, well, I was kind off wanting to talk about what happened last night with someone. Would you mind meeting me up somewhere?" She asked with a sweet voice.

I started to get worried, was everything ok? Did she needed anything? Did something happened to her yesterday? So many questions passing trough my head. I didn't knew why was I so worried about Charlie, I barely knew her, but at the same time, she meant so much to me, I wouldn't want any thing bad to happen to her.

"No, no problem, of course. Where do you wanna meet up?" I asked grabbing a five dollar bill of my wallet and giving it to the bartender getting ready to meet up wherever Charlie wanted to meet.

"I don't know, anywhere is fine, I just really needed to talk." She sounded sad.

My heart was falling apart, I had to do something to make her feel better, we didn't really knew each other, but I didn't want to "see" her that way, I wanted to see Charlie Smiling, she had the prettiest smile on the world.

"'ll pick you up at your house and we'll decide, okay?" I offered.

"Perfect, I'll be waiting on the porch." She said hanging up.

I thought it was kind of weird not even getting a "bye", but I guessed she was just anxious, like me. I couldn't explain, but when I was with Charlie, it looked like my heart was running a marathon, yet at the same time, it felt like every time she said something it would fall from a ten-story apartment. Was I falling in love with Charlie? Fuck, I was falling in love with her. Falling in love wasn't the problem, the problem was not even knowing if she would want me. Well, I guessed i'd had to take a chance. In thirty minutes I was in front of Charlie's house, as soon as she saw me she ran to the car and kissed my cheek, she smelt like Victoria's Secret vanilla body lotion, with the sweet touch of Prada's Candy.

"Sweet whip. Tacoma double cab? 4x4?" She asked while entering the car.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked amazed by how she knew.

"Oh baby, I really like cars, like, really." She said putting her seat belt on.

"Im impressed." I said turning the car on, still shocked.

"What? Just because I'm a girl I can't be a car goddess?" She said laughing.

"I just, just didn't expected, out of… you."I said laughing as well.

"Well, now you just offended me, stop this car right now, I wanna get out." She joked.

"Okay, okay… Sorry, I get it, you dig cars"

I drove around for a while, she kept looking at the road all the time, the smell of her perfume spread by the car making me fall in love with that sweet aroma. She was wearing dark denim skinny jeans, a Vans Off the wall white tee, black old school's and a brown beanie. She looked stunning. I could tell she had no make up on, just a little bit of lip gloss. Witch was weird, because girls only wear lip gloss to call attention for their lips, and if she wants attention to her lips, does that meant she wanted me to kiss her? Was that some sort of sign? Did Charlie wanted me kiss her? I was not sure, so I'd decided I'd wait for more signs.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know, you can pull over by the park, we'll just talk on the car, is that okay?" She said looking back at me and smiling.

"Yeah, sure." I said parking close to a three on the park, I couldn't ever say no to those eyes. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" I asked turning the car off and turning back to her.

"Okay, so yesterday I went to the party, and I was looking for Brick, I really needed to find him so I could break up with him. So when I finally find him, he's getting a blow job from Stella, that slut I told you. I have never been so shocked in my whole life, I mean, how could he do something like that to me? So I ran up to them, pulled her by the hair and we started discussing and blah blah blah. In the end I punched her in the face, ran out and cried my way home."

"You punched her?… On the face? Woah." I said laughing.

"This is serious Sid!" She said, cracking up as well.

"Jesus Christ, you punched the girl in the face! You're a monster." I continued.

"Fuck you Sidney, I hope your eyebrows fall off." She said trying to look serious and looking to the panel.

"Wait, if you were going to dump him, why'd you got so upset about him cheating on you?" I asked, recuperating breath from all of those laughs.

"Because…. Because….. Well, I don't know, I just was. Even though I was tired of him, we had been dating for three years now. It was hard to see someone I have been going out for so long, just cheating on me that way, especially because he knew I was going to be there, I mean, he was the one who invited me. Was he wanting me too find out? Like, like that way? I just didn't think he would be able to hurt me in such manner." She said, by then with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Charlie. Sorry, I had no idea, I'm so sorry for laughing." I said unbelting and going for a hug.

The moment I was almost touching her with my arms, she flipped her head and kissed me. Her soft warm lips make my whole body freeze. It was by far the best kiss I have ever had. Like if I was cold as ice and her lips brought warmth into my body. She pushed her tongue into my mouth making me get back to reality. I kissed her over and over. The sweet taste of her mouth was something that I would never forget. I stroked her neck and softly crested her hair. She placed her hands around my neck, pulling me closer and pressing our lips together, it was like I was flying on a sky of fluffy clouds, my body felt so relaxed, then suddenly, she backed off.

"Oh my God. Im so sorry. I didn't meant to." She said preoccupied, while biting her thumb nail.

"Uh, don't, don't worry, it was noting…" I said trying to make her better. My mind was just really messed up after that kiss, what did she mean with "I didn't meant to"? She didn't wanted to kiss me? So why'd she kiss me then?

"It was nothing? You didn't liked it? Didn't you wanted me to kiss you?" She asked seriously, still with her thumb on her mouth.

"What? No, I wanted you to kiss me it's just tha-"

She interrupted me with another kiss. Her passionate kiss were so powerful, was like holding my world, letting it go and holding it again. The adrenaline ran throughout my veins and bones.

"Oh my God, I am SO sorry. I don't know what had gone into me, I just, I don't know, I better be leaving now." She said unlocking the door.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her over for another kiss, this time, none of us would let go. She turned around so fast all I could feel was her face against mine. Those lips took me to heaven. As the kisses were getting intenser and intenser. She jumped over the arm rest and into my lap. As she began to kiss my neck I started to remove her shirt.

Charlie's POV

I couldn't help it anymore, I needed to have Sidney. Every kiss I gave her was like giving her some of my heart, my hands were sweating and I felt as my body was catching fire. I had not planed this, I have not plane having sex with Sidney, on her car, close to the park, I'd had spend almost all of my childhood. But in fact, I had to admit that I was getting so turned on by all of that. Those kisses on the neck where getting lower and lower, from under the ear, to the beginning of the breast. Every touch was magical, every kiss was passionately, everything was amazing. I hadn't been a virgin for a while but that looked like the first time, actually, even better. I ripped her blouse as fast as I could, trowing it to the backseat. As she removed my shirt I made the car seat lean, as much as it could. I lied her down and began kissing every inch of her boobs. I sucked her nipples gently while massaging her other breast. I could hear she moan, so I guessed I was doing something right. Before I started, I was nervous about not knowing what to do, but as the heat came up, things just went naturally. She held me and we turned sides, I was on the bottom and she was on the top. She kissed my neck going to the chest and going to the breast. Meanwhile her hand was unzipping my jeans and getting under my panties, who were more then soaked, but now. She stopped and looked at me.

"Are you sure about this, Charlie? You don't have to do it if you don't want to." She said still on top of me.

"Shut up Sid." I said kissing her as hard as I could.

She smirked and got her hand back into my pants. She started gently rubbing my clit. Swear to god never had something that felt so good. The louder I moaned, the harder she rubbed, I kept bitting my lips, trying not to scream. She inserted her fingers inside of me, getting them in and out, in and out. At that point, all I could do was scratch her back, pull her hair and wrap my legs around her. As she continued it was getting better and better. She would give me a dirty look and it was like I'd cum just looking at her blue eyes. She saw how much I was enjoying that moment and started using her tongue. She licked me in a way I couldn't even imagine was possible. After some more minutes of pure pleasure, I had finally came. My whole body was limp, numb, I felt like I couldn't barely walk. I kissed her over and over, thanking her, thanking for showing me best pleasure I ever had. I went back to the passengers seat, zipped up my pants and looked at her. She was sweating and breathless. I could tell by her expression that she was very satisfied with herself and also, that she didn't care really care she didn't get much. I could tell Sidney really cared about me, she wanted to see me pleased, happy, enjoying myself.

"Uh, this was..." She said still breathless, looking forward.

"This was amazing." I said pulling her chin to me and giving her a soft kiss. "You were amazing." I said giving her a smirk and kissing her again.

"Should I take you home now?" She asked me, with a silly smile on her face.

"Oh darling, I don't think I can walk." I said laughing.

She laughed and we kissed for about five minutes. After that she took me home, helped me to my room, promising she'd pick me up at school tomorrow. I laid on my bed for about thirty minutes, procrastinating and flash-backing what had just happened on my head, over and over. That was truly the best moment of my life. I felt exhausted but I still wanted more, I wanted to do something, something for her. I'd have to call her over one day, it wouldn't be hard considering my parents were never home. After a while of more procrastination, I went downstairs and got some apple Strudel leftovers took them to my room and ate them there. After I finished my dinner, I watched a little of Law and Order and fell asleep with Pancake, practically in my face. I woke up the next morning, still with my legs kind of bumpy, but I could walk. Since I had waken early I decided i'd go on tumblr before school, I missed that site. As went to log on on my computer I saw the Skype date post it and remembered about how I had to call Claire, I tried to see if she was on line at the moment, but she wasn't, guessed I'd have to wait until I got back from school. Sidney was going to pick me up after photography class so I just went to the bus stop and waited. The last time I rode the bus, was in sixth grade, I remembered I used to sit on end and play barbie with Claire and the other girls, we would trade stickers and glue them on our lunch boxes, those were good times, I sure missed having friends. As I got lost in my thoughts the bus stopped and I got in, I climbed the steps and when I was completely inside everyone turned around and looked at me. I could feel my cheeks turning red, I sat on the nearest seat. I was sitting beside some freshman who kept staring and my cleavage for the whole ride, I suddenly got annoyed , turned back to him and asked.

"Do you need something?"

"Uh, is it true you pushed Stella Movanno out of a moving car?" He asked with low pitched fourteen-year-old voice.

"What? Who told you that?" I asked surprised people would say such thing.

"Well…. Everyone is talking about it…"He said, continuing to look at my cleavage.

I turned my back to him tried to concentrate on something else then the boy, I also tried to cover myself with my cardigan as much as I could. My pocket began to buzz and I realized it was a text from Sidney. It was incredible how a simple text message can brighten up you moring.

**Sidney:**

**Good mooring beautiful, how'd ya sleep,? Are your legs better? hahaha**

**Charlie:**

**Very funny hu, baby, next time, I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you're gonna have to use a wheelchair… For the rest of your life.**

**Sidney:**

**Oh yeah? Well I'm gonna suck you so hard, you're not going to be able to get out of bed, for a good time… ;)**

**Charlie:**

**Are we really sexting right now? Im no the bus. lol**

**Sidney:**

**Why are you on the bus?**

**Charlie:**

**You're picking me up to day, remember?**

**Sidney:**

**Ohhhhh yeaaaaahhh! I had totally forgotten, thank goodness you reminded me or else I could not even show up! :p**

**Charlie:**

**Duhhhh! hahahahaha I hope it does not bother you. Isn't it going to disturb you at work?**

**Sidney:**

**About work… I was actually fired.**

**Charlie:**

**WHAT? fired? Whyyy? I hope it had nothing to do with us hanging out yesterday.**

**Sidney:**

**No, don't worry, it wasn't your fault.**

**Charlie:**

**Jesus, ok so we'll talk later, I'm almost at school, bye :)**

**Sidney:**

**Bye, have a nice day! :]**

I got off the bus and went straight to my locker, hoping not to find no one from Saturday's party. As I was getting my books, I couldn't help to overhear the boys bullying Megan.

"Come'on dyke, show us what you got." Said one of the boys from the football team.

"Yeah, give us your best punch." His friend added.

"Look, I just want to get my books and go to class, okay?" She said trying to open the locker.

"So you're not just a dyke, you're also a nerd." One of them teased.

"Hey, guys, drop it, she's just trying to get her books." I said coming over to try to help Megan.

"Who invited you on the conversation? Ms hormones?"

"Or should you say… WHOREmones!" The boy said as he and his friend cracked up laughing.

"Yeah, so funny, why don't you get lost?" I said irritated with the ridiculous joke.

"Or else what?" He said taking a step further. I realized he was about nine feet tall.

Just as I was going to say something, the bell rang and he and his godzilla friend went to whatever class they had.

"You okay?" I asked turning back to Megan.

"You really didn't needed to do that." She said putting her books on her backpack.

"No, they were being dicks, no problema amigo." I said with a funny mexican accent, trying to make Megan feel better.

"So, what class do you have now?" She said laughing.

I took a time to think and remembered I had chemistry. "Chem, you?"

"Advance chemistry." She nodded.

"That must be so hard, I can barely take my chemistry." I said, looking very stupid.

"Hahaha, no, it actually means I have chemistry with you guys, 12th grade." She explained.

"How come I have never seen you?" I asked.

"You always sit on the back and text during classed, i'd surprise me if you didn't knew the teachers name." She mocked.

"And what is his name?" I said seriously then ending up laughing. "So, you're some type genius?" I continued.

"Not a genius, but I really like chemistry, so I guess it's easy to me."

We entered the room, sat together right in the front and spent the whole class there, paying attention, the parts I didn't understand, Megan patiently explained to me. She was really nice, it just made me sad to think she was bullied everyday when really, she was just a sweetheart. I wish people could actually meet others, before starting to judge. She wrote her notes from past classes on a separate sheet of paper for me, she also bookmarked the pages I should take a look at home. We were planing getting together and studying for next weeks text, I really needed all the help I could get. The bell rang and everyone left the classroom, Megan and I stayed a little longer, packing our things and chatting. I had more fun with her in on period than I had with the whole popular crowd all the year. We were heading to the lockers when we were stopped by Brick. The moment he and his built friends stepped in front of us, Megan lowered her head and kept quiet, it really was scared of those guys.

"Charlie bear…" He started.

I passed through them, pulling Megan's arm, trying to ignore Brick with his stupid excuses.

"Baby…. Please… Look, I made a mistake and I'm terribly sorry for that, but you can't let a small slip ruin our relationship." He said trying his best to look sorry.

I rolled my eyes and gave a step forward. He gave another, faster than me and held my shoulders. I took a deep breath, trying to stay calm and not lose my head. "Let go of me." I said with my teeth shut close.

At this point the students could already see there was going to be some sort of discussion they started gathering around the lockers and corners keeping an eye on us to watch what was going to happen. They loved that, they loved seeing people humiliate themselves so they could gossip about it later. But I wouldn't give them that chance, I was going to control myself, I was going to stay calm and not punch Brick in the face.

"Can we please talk? Somewhere with less people, just the two of us, please?" He insisted, still holding my shoulders.

"Brick, we already talked. And there is no more to talk about. Now please let me go, I wanna go to lunch." I said moving away from him.

"Charlie…" He said holding my wrist strongly.

"Ouch, you're hurting me. Let me go." I said now afraid of his strength.

"Hey, she said she wants you to back off." Said Megan stepping in front of us with a confident voice.

"I was not talking to you, freak, you have nothing to do with us, go away." He said getting more aggressive.

Megan buffed and closed her fist. All I could think was "holy shit" but when I was about to move and try to calm her down. Her hand was already on his check. Everyone gasped as Brick he gave a step back, spell bounded. He shook his head and gave Megan a furious stare, he pushed her and then punched her in the nose. She fell to the ground, eyes closed, breathlessly, the blood from her nose oozed to her chin, dripping into her kermit the frog t-shirt. I looked at Brick and he was massaging his hand after the strong jab, not paying any attention to the bleeding girl laying on the floor, in front of him. Everyone was talking, some were giggling, some were still shocked, but they were all standing there in a circle around us, not doing anything to help.

"Oh my god, Megan…. Megan, can you hear me?… Can you open your eyes?" I said trying to keep her awake. "Jesus Christ can someone please call an ambulance or a teacher?" I said kneeling, holding her head on my lap.

"What is happening here?" Said the director who came running from his room in the end of the corridor.

"I think she broke her nose, we need to call an ambulance." I said trying to calm myself down.

"No shit Sherlock." Brick said, now putting his red, swollen fist down and turning around, going to class just like all the other adolescents who were scared away when the director came.

I wanted to kick Brick's balls, how could I have dated that, for that much time? The principle called some teachers and asked them to call 911. Two hours later I was in the hospital, sitting outside the Megan's room,waiting for the doctor to come talk to me. I looked at one side of the hallway and saw Sidney asking every single nurse where her sister was, she looked so worried and a bit confused. I stood up and shouted her name, signalizing where we were. As son as she saw me, she came running, when she got close enough she hugged me as strong as she could, like as if she was hugging Megan.

"Is she okay? What happened? Are you okay? Is she in there?" She asked letting me go.

"She's better now, they took care of here." I said scratching my head and sitting down on one of the plastic hospital seats."She was trying to defend me from Brick, she punched him and he punched her tree times harder. Yeah, I'm okay." I told her.

"That Brick kid again? What did he do? Are you sure you're okay?" She asked sitting beside me and examining me to be sure I was okay.

"He was being a dick" I said showing her my wrist with marks of his hand. "He was trying to talk to me, but I wanted to leave, yeah, I'm sure." I assured. "But, where's your mom?" I asked.

"The school couldn't reach her, they tried call the house, I was there and so I came as fast as I could." She said a little exhausted.

The door opened and a doctor came out reading a clipboard. Sidney quickly stood up and asked the doctor if her sister was alright. He talked to her, told her Megan had just broken her nose and that by the end of the day we could take her home. He also said we could talk to her, before they'd let her rest a little more, from the surgery. We got inside and her whole face was bloated, there was huge piece of gauze wrapped around her nose, she could barely move of talk from the anesthesia they had gave her. Sidney sat close to Megan who was sleeping.

"Hey" She whispered, but not so low as to not wake Megan up.

"Hey…" She said with a lazy dopy voice, her eyes opening slowly and looking at me and Sidney.

"Are you okay?" Sidney asked softly.

"Do I look okay?" She said sarcastically, giving Sidney a smirk that could barely be seen under the gauze.

"Sorry Ms. Toughfy. What you did there was not very safe you know…" Sidney said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I've got a broken nose, do I really have to hear the sermon? I think I've got enough punishment." Megan said closing her eyes, maybe the sunlight in the room was too bright for her.

"You're right, I'm gonna leave the sermon to mom." Sidney laughed as if Megan was in big trouble.

"No. Please." Megan opened her eyes. "We already have enough problems at home, I don't wanna worry mom even more. Besides, what if she doesn't let go to Miami with her? I need to get out of here. Siddy, please…" She said sounding like she was really suffering from this situation with her mom.

Sidney looked at Megan for a bit. Thinking about if not telling her mom Megan got into a fight was the right thing to do. She exhaled strongly and said:

"Fine. But hey, if you get in anymore fights… I will tell her, okay?" She said looking a bit like a mom. "We'll just say you slammed your nose into a locker or a door." She finished.

"Thank you Siddy, this is really important to me." Megan said grateful.

Sidney leaned and gave Megan a kiss on the forehead, trying not to hurt the injured sister. The nurse knocked on the door and said we should be going, Megan had to rest for some time before they could release her. We said goodbye and when to the cafeteria looking for something to drink. We sat in a table for two next to the window, looking at each other. She bought a coffee for her and a chai latte for me, we silently drank and looked at the hills trough the window. I wanted to talk about what we did on Sunday, bit I didn't really thought that was the right moment, I kept chewing on my lip, a random thing I do when I think.

"Thanks… Thanks for keeping an eye on Megan, I really don't know what had gone though her, she's not like that. She can barely play video game, I don't understand how could she punch someone…" Sidney said breaking the silence.

"No, she was just trying to stand up for me. Those idiots are always picking on her, I don't know how have I never noticed. If I were to be in her place, I would probably have punched Brink too." I said trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, I was kind of quarrelsome at high school… Guess it's on the DNA." She said joking.

"But why were you home…. When school called? Shouldn't you be at college or work?" I asked taking a sip of my chai.

"Well, I was fired… And about college… Im not really sure if I want that scholarship. I know I should be going to classes and stuff, but I've been looking for place for me to play you know? Maybe a café… Me and my guitar. Maybe someday someone famous will get in and I'll get a record deal…" She said mocking what seemed to be her dream.

"Hey, everything is possible, right. My dad's got some friends that have record dealers. We're having a barbecue in some weeks, you can come, maybe talk to them, bring a CD and show them…" I said trying to cheer her up.

"Really? Are you serious?" She said getting really exited.

"Yeah! I can introduce you to them… And…. Well, we could also talk about, w-what happened yesterday." I said really nervous. I was really sure I even wanted to talk about it. I had sex. With a girl. Does that makes me gay? I mean. Gay is only a label, I can have sex with girls and not call my self gay… But still, what's the problem with calling myself gay? It's not like it's an ugly term, gay means happy, right? It's not like I should be ashamed of liking girls. I'm not really sure If I like boys though. When ever I kissed Brick I didn't really felt anything and it wasn't only with him, it's like… Boys don't know how to kiss… Or fuck. When I was with Sidney… It was like something totally new. I loved it. It's like when they say you try LSD for the first time, the sensation is awesome and you keep using it, trying to have that amazing sensation again. Maybe lesbian sex is like LSD, dope as fuck and you wanna do it again and again.

"What do you mean?" Sidney asked drinking the coffee.

"I mean, shouldn't we talk about that? Im not sure, do you have something to say?" I asked, not knowing what to say.

"Well, it was good. You know, I'm not sure of what to say." She said sort of embarrassed.

"Just good? It was _that_ bad?" I asked.

"Nooo, nononono…. I didn't mean it that way…. It was great…." She said not noticing she kind of offended me.

"It's not my fault, it's not like I had practiced it before…" I said looking down to my legs shyly.

"You mean… You never… You're not…" There was a long pause. "Charlie are you straight?" She asked me confused.

"I don't know, I had sex with you didn't I? I guess that's not a very heterosexual thing to do right?"

"Charlie, just cause you had sex with me, it doesn't mean you _are _gay. It's okay, maybe you were just trying something new, it's normal. It doesn't necessarily means you like girls… But, do you?" She questioned.

"I like you… And you're a girl, so… I guess I like girls." I said, realizing I liked girls. Charlie Hudsen likes girls. Charlie likes girls… _I _like girls. I kept thinking.

"You like me?" Sidney asked surprised.

I blushed and kept biting my lip (this time it was because I was nervous). I was trying not to look directly at her, who was looking straight into me, her big brown eyes staring into mines. I hadn't realized what had I just said until she got my hand and smiled as if she was saying "It's okay.".

"Maybe I like you too…" She said playing with my fingers this time, she was the on not making visual contact.

"So- We both like each other… What should we do about that?" I asked.

"We could… We could get you on with some practice."She said, still looking at my hand, giving me a dirty smile.

"You mean, we could fuck again?" I tried to understand.

"But you know, it's for educational purposes. All in name of science… And… School… And that stuff…" She said joking.

We both laughed and when our eyes finally met up, we got closer and closer, and kissed. Just like the movies. Those Disney Channel flicks, were they have been seeing each other for like a month, the boy knows she likes him and the girls knows he likes her, but they never actually kiss, only in the end of the movie, and it's barely a kiss, their lips just touch. We had one of those cute Disney kisses. Yeah, sure I wanted to have sex with her, but whatever let's just leave this moment pure and sweet. When we were backing of the kiss Sidney gave a shy smile and gave me another quick kiss, like really quick. It was very cute, Sidney _was _in fact cute, she was the cutest girl I knew, she was nice, pretty, funny, made me feel special and the plus: She was good at sex. At that point I was already starting to think I was falling for her, I had no idea if she was falling for me too. I really did hope she was, we kind off looked like a cute couple right. Those you see on Tumblr, that make you depressed with your life, cause all you got is a cat and a bag of Doritos, those kind of couples. Besides, we were happy, we made each other happy, and I guess that's what counts right? Sidney looked at her watch and said we should be going to the fourth floor, to pick up Megan and take her home. Since Sidney was going to pick me up at photography class earlier today, I didn't had my car with me, so Sid offered giving me a ride to my house. We got Megan to car, still kind of numb, we placed her on the back seat and covered her with a jacket. I offered myself to help them, taking Megan to their house and taking care of here, since their mother worked till late, but Sidney wanted me to rest, she said I had already helped, more than I should and I should go home and get some sleep. She drove until my house, I gave Megan a goodbye and kissed Sidney. I wanted to spend more time with her, but I had some homework to finish, I also had to call Claire and study Biology. So she would call me later, a little before I went to bed, around eleven. I got home, took a shower, made myself french toast and went to my room, with a cup of fresh iced tea. Finished my homework, for the first time in a lot of years, I actually put some effort into that sheet of questions, the answers turned out pretty good, I was confident about the results. After that, I studied Biology, since I was already studying, I got my algebra book and did some equations, just for practice. I honestly never thought that I would be studying and doing homework, and I could actually do it, it wasn't as hard as I remembered. After all the studying and some yoga to relax, I got into Skype, I had to talk to Claire. I was online for a few minutes and she suddenly got online and called me for a video call.

"Hey stranger!" I said smiling.

"Aye Mate" Claire said with her australian accent, as she always did when we greeted.

Claire was a true brunette, long dark brown hair, hazel eyes and her skin was always tanned, not matter what season we wore in, Claire was always tanned, not that orange Jersey Shore tan, but a classy, sexy and very realistic tan. She had raspy voice and always talked slowly and calmly like if she could control every second of time from every day. She was always using sweatpants, Abercrombie and Fitch hoodies, Ugg boots and her hairs tied up into a messy bun. Sort of the typical american girl, when Claire was at home, she would use her mobile braces and her reading glasses. She looked kind of dorky, but she also looked very cute.

"So whats up?_"_ She asked.

"Uh, so… I think I'm gay…" I said kind of laughing.

"You are what?" She said pretending to be in shock, while eating a cracker.

"I fucked a girl." I said, cutting short to what was important.

"What?" She said dropping the cracker as her jaw dropped.

"Yeah, and It's actually much better that heterosexual sex. I mean, it's a lot better." I affirmed.

"Woah, what about Brick? Is he okay with you screwing girls?" She asked looking for her cracker who had fell into her lap or her desk.

"Me and Brick are over, I caught Skanky Stella giving him a blow job at Marisa's party." I told her, getting Pancake from the ground and putting him on my lap, rubbing his head."

"Are you kidding me? Shut up! What a dick." She said surprised at what my ex boyfriend had done.

"I know, but I don't really care anymore… So there's this girls, right. And she's the one who i've fucked and she is so nice, and sweet and adorable and, oh boy, you'd love her. You really would, her name is Sidney, she has a sister who loves photography, just like me. I met Sid on a store but she doesn't work there anymore, she's like, 21, I think." I told her, speaking as fast as I could.

"You think?" Claire asked laughing. "Good one." She continued.

We talked for some more time. She told me she was excited about college and that her 30 year old boyfriend Paolo who worked as a sculptor bought a new studio and if she hadn't have to go to college, she'd be moving in with him and his iguana. She told me she met Lindsay Lohan in Soho and they took a picture together. She also told me she missed me like crazy and couldn't wait to see me again. After we finished talking I brushed my teeth and went to bed, wait for Sidney's call.

Sidney's POV

Megan was already settled in her room, mom had came home, she hadn't seen Megan yet, she was asleep in the couch. I was in my room, going through some apartments in some sites. I had found some nice places, not too far and in not such dangerous neighborhood witch was kind of rare, specially in Los Angeles, but I had a good feeling about this living on my own. I closed my laptop and got my phone, time to call Charlie. I was already missing her voice. And after today's kiss, I was sure, I was falling for Charlie, she looked like she liked me too, but you never know, so I was planing to take it easy, so none of use would get hurt. I went though my phone's agenda and clicked in her name, it was calling.

"Hey." I said happily after she answered.

"Uh… Hey" She said in a sleepy tone.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, i'm just tired." She laughed.

"Oh, you're at home?"

"Yup, tucked in my bed" She said sweetly. "So, how's Megan?" She continued.

"She's better, sleeping right now. I was wondering if you could maybe get her chemistry homework, since you both are in the same class…"

"Sure. I'll drop by tomorrow." She offered.

"Thanks, she wants to go back as soon as possible. I said she could wait a little until she's totally better, but I guess she doesn't wants to lose and tests of whatever." I explained.

"Yeah, we have a test next week, but still, if I were in her place i'd hold on to staying at home as much as I could." She joked.

"You should get to sleep, I don't want you over sleep and miss school tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah, you're right. Night night." She said making a kiss sound.

"Night." I said hanging up.

I turned off the lamp who was on beside me, I placed my phone on top of the Inked magazines who were laying close to the lamp and laid there in the bed. Thinking about life. Thinking about Charlie, about moving in alone, about the future, about my future. I wished things could be easier, I wish my mom and my sister could stay in LA, I wished Mr. Falmer didn't fired me, but I had to admit that It was kind of good. Now I had more time for me and my music. I could try to finish my demos and maybe look for a band, of course I would prefer working by myself but with a band… It was like I had more chance of "getting" there. But it was just a thought, I wasn't making any lifelong decisions that night, just thinking. And besides, Charlie said she would introduce me to one of her dad's friends, I could have a shot, I just had to impress one of them. Put on a nice outfit, and bring a demo with me and compliment them. Didn't sounded so hard, I had talent so they just had to like me, and the rest would be easy. When I was almost falling asleep, I realized. I was going to meet Charlie's parents. Did Charlie wanted me to meet her parents? Was this "talk to my dad's friends" thing a scam for me to meet her parents? But… It wasn't like I didn't want to meet her parents, but they didn't sound like they would except their precious daughter dating a "dyke", like me. I knew it sounded like those prohibit love romances we saw in movies, but I wasn't sure about what, or who, I was going to have to deal with in that barbecue. I didn't knew much about Charlie's parents, all I knew was that they barely gave Charlie attention, I didn't really liked them for that, they sounded like those parents who care more about work, than their kids. Of course, I didn't knew If Charlie was going to present me as her girlfriend, she could introduce me as a friend or something like that. I definitely had to talk to her, maybe the next day, when she dropped off Megan's homework, I guessed she hadn't even stopped to think about it. She seemed like she was having a hard time with her sexuality, not like she didn't like calling herself gay, or whatever was it that she was. But it didn't seem like she knew what she liked, that day on the car, she said she liked it, but does she prefer sex with her boyfriend? Maybe she only had sex with me as a way to get back on Brick. Charlie did't seem like someone who would do that, I didn't know her that well, but she looked nice and pure, maybe she had sex with me, for me. Maybe it didn't had nothing to do with Brick, maybe she was attracted to me as I was to her. I decided to keep that thought in my head, It was better than thinking she only had sex with me for getting back on her boyfriend. I looked to the side and saw It was almost 2 am, I turned to the side and closed my eyes, enough with over thinking for today, over thinking leads to negative thoughts and I didn't wanted to have any negative thoughts about Charlie. I tried clearing my head from everything negative and tried really bad to sleep, sleeping looked better that anything, at the moment.


	5. Dreams can reveal more than you think

Sidney's POV

I woke up and looked at my phone. The white devise with a vans case marked 10:47. No messages, weird, I thought Charlie would have sent me a message when she woke up, saying "good morning"or something like that, I decided to not care much about that in the moment. I got up and went to the bathroom, as I sat in the cold toilet seat I noticed I was still in my jeans, after I was finished in the bathroom I went upstairs to check on Megan. My mom had probably went to work already, I hoped she didn't checked on Megan during the night, or before she left. Megan was sleeping, almost in the same position I had left her last night. She was never the type who moved a lot in bed, so at least she wouldn't hurt herself with the pillow and her nose at night. I went to room again and changed into my black boxers and my A day to remember shirt, after I made myself conferrable I went upstairs once again to make some food. Megan eventually would wake up and I had to feed her something, doctor said her meals were very important for her recovery.

Fortunately for me, my room was on the basement and the door to the stairs who lead to my room were at the kitchen, so midnight snacks were always really quick. I decided I would make some pancakes, they were easy and fast to make, Megan also loved pancakes so she'd eat them when she wake up. I started making the mix, then I poured the soft mix into a pan and made about ten pancakes. I ate three and left the rest to Megan and also Charlie who'd come drop Meg's homework after school. I cleaned the bowl, pan, silver wear and plate, left the pancake leftovers in the fridge, once everything was clean I went to the living room and watched some tv. It had been a while since I last turned on the television to actually watch it, I searched trough the channels and found Glee, I barely watched Glee but I always found Brittana or Achele on my dash, I kind off got familiar with those face and decided to see if the program was any good. After about 25 minutes I got tired of staying in the same position and decided to write some music, maybe I could compose something nice that could get me a record deal or whatever. I went back down to my room, got my little music notebook who I hid in between my mattresses and started to compose. I didn't write down much, some ideas, but nothing good enough. Some times I wished I had a backyard or a porch, I knew it sounded stupid but composing on a hammock in my backyard facing the pool and a oak tree sounded much more inspiring. Unfortunately my family could never afford a nice big house with a backyard and a pool, I had never had a backyard before. I had lived in that house for my whole life, I didn't liked it, but I didn't exactly hated it, the house was kind off cute on the out side. Dark brown bricks with a lighter brown door and windows, somewhat a european-not-so-fancy look. We didn't have any decorations around the house, only a small garden gnome who stood next to the door with a fake sunflower in his hand.

I got tired of thinking and shoved my notebook in-between my mattresses. I decided I'd take a bath, Charlie would be here soon and I wanted to look good for her. I got out of the shower and changed into jeans and a Bring Me The Horizon shirt, I remembered she saying she liked them, so I guess it would to pull conversation. I didn't bothered putting on shoes, just a grey sock, I actually hated using shoes inside the house, the feeling of the shoe walking on the carpet drove me nuts. My phone buzzed, It was Charlie, text message, asking if she could come now. I replied her saying whenever was good for her and went up stairs, see if Megan had woken up. She was still sleeping, this time holding tight on her teddy bear, she looked so cute, like when she was nine and she had nightmares, she would hold on to her bear as strong as she could, like as if it protected her. I whispered on her ear, in hopes it would wake her up. It did, but she hit accidentally slapped me in the face when her eyes opened.

"What was that for?!" I said putting my both hands in my cheek where she had just slapped.

"Im sorry! Im so sorry, it was totally unintentionally!" She said sitting up and putting her hands on my arms trying to console me.

"Yeah okay…" I said laughing. "Great way to start the day, slapping your sister." I continued, getting up and going towards the door. "Get ready, Charlie is coming soon, to bring your homework, try to dress as if you were not suffering from a inescapable pain." I said giving her a sarcastic smirk.

"Oh gee, that's gonna be hard." She joked, pushing her covers away from her and going to the closet.

"When you're ready, I'll be downstairs." I said, closing the door behind me and going downstairs to put some ice on my face.

After a few minutes the doorbell rang, I went answer the door, not realizing I was still holding the icepack up to my cheek. I opened the door and saw Charlie holding a book and some papers. She was wearing large light salmon kashmir sweatshirt, blue skinny jeans, grey toms and a beige scarf around her neck, she had her hair pulled into a pony tale and her lips looked extra sexy in that vibrant red. Charlie was definitely the prettiest girl I had ever met, she was much prettier that all my other ex girlfriends and she also had much more to her them the rest of them, a true dime. She gave me a large smile, in her cheek were her piercings used to be and for some reason she was not wearing them, cheek dimples were formed. She came inside, hugged me and kiss me, as she backed away, I felt sparks fly from our mouths. Charlie realized how excited she was and tried to contain herself bitting her lower lip. I heard Megan coming down the stairs and turned around, she was in baggy jeans and a long levi's shirt. They greeted each other and Charlie and Megan went to the sofa, so Charlie could explain what Megan had missed. Meanwhile I went to the kitchen to get the girls some water, I came back and placed the cups onto the coasters in the small coffee table next to the couch, I sat beside them in the armchair. I played with my phone while they were talking about a text that was coming, when they were done, Megan went back to her room, she wanted to finish her homework as soon as possible. I finally had Charlie all to myself, I suggested we'd go to my room, since we'd have more privacy down in the basement. I lead downstairs and we talked for a while in my bed.

"So what's your _real_ name?" I suddenly asked.

"What do you mean, real name?" She asked confused.

"You know. Charlie is just a nickname, isn't it?" I tried to explain it better.

"My name_ is _Charlie." She replied moving and sitting by my side.

"Really? Cool, never met a Charlie before." I said moving a little closer to her.

"Nice to meet you, Charlie Hudsen." She said stretching her had as if we were meeting for the first time.

I stretch my hand as well to play along with her. As soon as our hands shook, I held her hand tight and pulled her to me so we could kiss. As our lips touched it was like there were fireworks exploding around the room. She kept smiling, in between kisses, witch only made we want to kiss her even more. You know that feeling when you want to kiss as hard as you can but you can't kiss her harder? That was exactly what I was feeling. Maybe it was time to move a little further, maybe it was time for sex, she said she liked the last time we did it. What harm could it do? I gently laid her into the bed and started kissing her neck, into her collarbone, into the chest and when I realized, I was already unzipping her pants.

"Sid, wait." She said getting up and looking worried.

"What happened, did I hurt you? Are you okay?" I said worried, taking my hand off her pants.

"Uh… See, the problem is not you, it's me. I wanna have sex with you. But… I don't know what to do, I mean, I don't want it to be like last time, I want to actually do something. And I have no clue of what to do, and I don't want it to not be good. You're good at… Sex, I have no idea of what moves to make or anything… I feel like a virgin, all over again. Please don't get mad at me." She said biting her lower lip and looking downwards.

"You don't wanna have sex with me, because you don't know how to… fuck me?" I asked confused.

"Yeah… I know it's stupid. But I really like you, and I really want it to be good and…" She stopped as her eyes began to get wet. "And now I'm crying because we're not having sex, gosh, how stupid am I?" She continued, wiping away one tear who had escaped her eye.

"No, baby, it's okay I was afraid once too." I said sitting up and hugging her. "You're not stupid, being insecure is totally normal. " I said holding her tight.

"I'm so sorry." She said sobbing into my arms.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. It's okay, really. Look, we don't have to have sex, hey… I made pancakes this morning, we could eat some, we could watch a movie, we could play twister, whatever you wanna do." I said hoping I'd crack a laugh out of her.

"Can I please stay here, I mean, can _you _stay here with me?" She said taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, sure." I said kissing her forehead.

She laid down facing the wall and I laid down beside her, we stayed there spooning until she felt asleep. My arms were around here, making her feel save. She made soft heaves while she slept, my hands were on her chest, they followed her lungs as she breath, I had never experienced something so relaxing, it was ling this one time I was in the beach with my dad. The sound that the waves made when the crashed into one another made my body feel calm and relaxed, just like Charlie's breathing. I could feel myself falling asleep, I didn't want to, I want to stay up, watching her sleep, this may sound extremely creepy now, but watching Charlie sleep was all I wanted at the moment. She was like an angel, so sweet, so pure. Suddenly, each my pulpits were getting heavier and heavier, I closed my eyes and fell asleep. As we were spooning in my bed, I had one of the worst dreams I have ever had. It was all going on in an small apartment. There were babies crying and two people fighting. They couldn't see me, I was like a ghost. There were a man and a woman, the man, around 30 years old, tall, moderately strong and blonde. The woman, also around her 30's, thin, dirty blonde hair and sad eyes. They were arguing, I couldn't understand what they were saying, it was like the dream wasn't letting me heard their words. All I paid attention to, was their faces. The man had a anger look upon this face, the woman, looked unhappy and exhausted. Until I heard it.

"What happened to us? What happened to us Brick?" She said as she broke down into tears.

"I should never had married you." She said with a disgusted look in his face.

"They why'd you married? Why didn't you ran away with you precious cheerleader?" She replied yelling.

After she said that, I realized. That man, was Brick, Charlie's ex boyfriend, and the woman, was Charlie, and they were married, I didn't quite understand what was going on, why was I dreaming about Charlie and Brick, I didn't even knew Brick, and I was dreaming about him. I was dreaming about the girl of my dreams, married to the world's biggest jackass.

"Shut up, you whore." He said while slapping her face, leaving a hand mark in her cheek.

I looked at him leaving the dirty apartment in anger and then at her. Laying in the ground, crying and sobbing. I ran to her and tried talking, she couldn't hear me. I tried screaming. She still couldn't hear me. The most incredible girl I had ever met was in front of me, crying and I couldn't do anything to help her. I suddenly felt a pain in my chest, like as if I was dying. I was dying in my own dream. I was dying for Charlie. I was dying from seeing her suffer. I couldn't wake up, I tried waking myself up, but I couldn't I couldn't help Charlie, I couldn't stop that pain and I couldn't wake up. Never felt so powerless in my entire life. And then, while Charlie was still crying, she got up, and headed to the window. She opened the enormous glass window and stopped crying, she looked back, right into my eyes and jumped, just like that. My body went into shock and I woke up gasping. Charlie was still sleeping beside me and I was sweating like a pig. I got up, went to the bathroom and washed my face with cold fresh water from the sink, I closed the tap and looked at myself though the mirror, I was pale and with a terror look in my face. "What the fuck was that…" I thought. I couldn't forget the feeling I felt in the dream, the feeling of seeing Charlie suffer, of seeing her die right in front of me. I did not ever wanted to feel that way again. From that day further, I would aways take care of Charlie, I would always be there for her, I would always…love her. Did I love Charlie? I barely knew her and I already loved her? Way to go with taking it slowly… Either way, if I actually loved her, there wasn't much I could do to it. I would have to suck it up and admit it to myself, or should I tell her? I decided to keep that to myself, at least for a while, I didn't wanted Charlie to get scared or anything. But I guessed that was it. I loved her. I loved Charlie.

"I love Char-" I said to myself in the mirror as Charlie entered the room interrupting me.

"Hey are you okay?" She said rubbing her eye and yawning.

"Yeah, I'm great." I said hugging her and kissing her head.

I loved Charlie, I loved her, with all my heart. I LOVED CHARLIE. I wanted to scream it to the whole world.


	6. Giggling in the shower

Sidney's POV

A few weeks had passed since I first realized I loved Charlie, I was sure she loved me too, but we had never actually said it to each other, I guessed we were both scared, scared of saying it, scared of the other's reaction, just, scared. We were going to a party at some of Charlie's friend's cabin close to the woods and I had decided that that night I would say it, I would tell Charlie I loved her. I was incredibly nervous, we were already officially going out, only her close friends, who were my sister and the guys from the photography and art club, knew about us. We would watch movies, drink, talk, just some fun with friends. We would also spend the night there, all of us, like a sleep over but with more alcohol. I was getting ready at Charlie's house, since mine was practically inside boxes. I had been spending a lot of time in Charlie's house lately, we would usually have sex while her parents were at work, when they got home I had already left, except on the weekends, I sometimes slept there in the weekends, sex was extra fun on the weekends because we'd have to cover each other's mouths so her parents wouldn't hear us. We liked to go downstairs to the jacuzzi and do it there, we also liked to do it on her mom's greenhouse, because since her mom barely had time to take care of the plants, they turned it into a "chill room" as we call it. Witch is basically a greenhouse with bean bags, xbox and were we smoke weed, oh and no plants.

I was laying down on Charlie's bed playing with Pancake, trying not to let him too close to me as for trying to avoid his white fur in my black suede jacket. I could hear Charlie humming King for a day inside the bathroom, while she would put on make up. I always told her she never needed makeup, but she insisted in wearing it. Honestly, she looked beautiful, with or without it. I was rushing her because we were already late and we would also have to deal with traffic. But she kept asking for more 5 minutes. By then I had accept the fact that we would only get there tomorrow morning.

"So, what do you think?" She said coming out of the bathroom.

A gasp came out of my mouth when she came out, she was gorgeous, stunning, perfect. I couldn't do anything but stare at her. Charlie was using a white Element vest, ripped skinny jeans and old vans, she had her hair down, messy by sexy, she was using little but noticeable make up, her lips looked chubby with that baby pink lip gloss. She giggled and jumped on top of me kissing my face forcing me to laugh uncontrollably, she started to tickle me under my arms and around my neck. I could barely breath from the laughter and then I threw her to the other side of the bed, got on top of her and started tickling her whole body. The door suddenly opened, it was her mother, she was using a knee-long black classy dress, bright red scarpins, around her shoulders there was a what seemed like a wolf fur scarf. She was looking at us with a raised eyebrow, thinking what the hell was her daughter doing with me. Little did she know last week we'd fucked in her bathtub. She and Mr. Hudsen were going out for a dinner with some friends and she was just saying goodbye to us. As soon as she left the room I continued to tickle her, she was writhing around the bed so I trapped her with my legs. When we stopped joking around we stared making out, when we stopped that, we finally went downstairs to the car. While we were at the car I left my hand in the arm support, hoping she would hold my hand as I drove, she unfortunately didn't noticed my hand there, she was too busy watching the trees passing by as we were getting closer and closer to the cabin. When we finally got there, I parked my truck next to a black Toyota Prius who had a "Earth without art is just eh" bumper sticker glued in the bumper molding. Typical art kid's car. We got inside the enormous cabin and saw almost everyone but my sister, sitting on the leather couches drinking beer and laughing. Everyone came say hi to us, we joined them with the beer and the laughs. After about two or three hours, someone pulled out some LSD from their pocket and we all took a pill, I disguisedly slip my pill to the pocket on my jacket, I couldn't risk being high and screwing up but I knew I had to tell Charlie before the drug began to take effect on her, or else she would barely pay attention to me. We both went to the backyard balcony, the main level of the house was actually located on the second floor, the same as the front entry, on the first floor or so called basement, there was a game room and some gym equipments, on the third floor, the rooms were we would sleep for the night. That balcony was extremely cool, since we were on the second floor, we were high off the floor, the stars shined bright, really bright, almost if they were shinning for us. Tall pine trees surrounded us, in the very back of the backyard, there was a shed, it was actually really creepy, if that night turned out to be a scary movie, that shed would be were the Jason or whoever the fuck wanted to kill us, would be hiding.

I turned to Charlie, who was leaning on the balcony, watching the stars. The moonlight made her eyes sparkle, I loved that girl so much. I knew I was making a big deal out of it, it wasn't like I was asking her to marry me, but I had never loved a girl before, not like I loved Charlie. So I had to tell her in a special way.

"You know what I thought the first time I saw you?" I asked her, hoping she would ask me back.

"What?" She asked looking back at me looking like she could barely remember where did we met.

"Well, the first thing I thought, was: Woah this girl is wearing a Bring Me The Horizon shirt? Is this real?" I said and we both laughed. "But then, when you talked to me, when I heard your voice for the first time. I thought that was the sweetest voice I had ever heard, while the days passed and I met you more and more. I realized you were the most amazing girl I had ever had the pleasure to meet. I sincerely don't think you see, how pretty you are. Charlie you are gorgeous. With or without make up, in pajamas or in a fancy dress, in a "good day" or in a "bad day". You are so beautiful, you help other people, you are funny, you are sensitive, you love animals, you care about everyone around you and you are so smart…" At that point she was blueing so hard, biting her lower lip and pinning her hair behind her ear. "I guess that since the first day I met you, I knew you were going to chance my life, and you did, Charlie, you're the reason I wake up smiling every morning, you're the reason I go through all this shit every day, Charlie you are the best this that has ever" I made sure to put a lot of emphasis on the 'ever' part." happened to me. I wanna thank you, for being this amazing girl who makes me look forward to the each day. Charlie Hudsen I am madly, deeply, endlessly, in love you and I wouldn't want to feel any other way. So please, don't you ever forget this: I love you" I finished, hoping she would feel the same way.

She began to cry, but it she did not look sad, she looked happy, happy like I have never seen before. She hugged me and whispered on my ear: "I love you Sidney, I fucking love you". I could barely breath, but I didn't cared, I didn't care because she loved me, Charlie loved me and that was all that mattered. We love each other, never thought life could be this good to one person.

Charlie's POV

I could barely control my tears, this was the most beautiful this someone had ever said to me, and I was happy to be able to tell Sidney that I also loved her, I was happy to take this out of my chest, I was happy to be with her. I was holding her as tight as I could because I never wanted her to let go of me, I wanted to be with Sidney forever. After a few minutes of suffocating her, I finally let her go. I kissed her and kissed her and kissed her. I wanted to kiss her for the whole night, just us two, out there, under the stars.

"So, what do we do now? Is your white horse waiting for us close to your car? Should we go to far far away? What's next?" I asked her, joking and intertwining our fingers.

"We could go there ooooor, we could go to Taco Bell, whatever seems more fairy-taleish." She replied making me let go a dorky laugh. Sidney had the incredible capacity of making me look dorkier than I was. She could always make laugh, no matter what, no matter when. "Should we go back now?" She asked swinging our hands back and forth.

"Yeah, I guess Taco Bell is closed right." I said a little disappointed.

She laughed and kissed me on the corner of my mouth, leaving the sweet taste of her mouth in my lips. She guided me back into the house, everyone was tripping from the LSD they had taken earlier. We looked around and they were all like that, silly and dopy.

"Hey can I tell you a secret?" I asked looking at Olivia from Art Club who was passionately kissing her boyfriend Mathew. "I didn't took them" I said taking the pill from the back pocket of my jeans and giving her a 'oops' smile.

"Me neither." She said giving me a surprised smile and showing me hers, who was in jacket.

We thought we should just got to bed, and let everyone having fun like they were. We went upstairs and chose a room with a double bed. Changed into pajamas and cuddled until we both fell asleep. Sex didn't even came trough my mind that night, I just wanted to cuddle the whole night with the girl I loved. Meeting Sidney was the best thing that had happened to me. She made me feel complete, she made me feel pretty, smart, funny, se made me feel all I wanted to be, and more. She loved me, someone loved me, someone actually loved _me._ It's hard to believe I could find someone like Sidney, she cared so much for me and I doubt she would cheat on me with anyone. I felt like I could trust Sidney, and she could trust me, obviously. I would never hurt her, I would love her for forever and always, until my vary last day. We would get married, adopt kids and a dog and grow old together, I would always make her happy and she would do the same for me.

The next morning I woke up and saw Sidney sleeping next to me. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. I could hear everyone eating breakfast downstairs, I wanted to go join them, I was starving but I didn't wanted to leave her side. I gently poked her back, trying to wake her up sweetly, she moaned a little and continued to sleep, I poked a little bit harder, she still didn't wake up.

"Sidney. Wake up" I yelled not to loud for everyone downstairs to hear, but loud enough for her to hear.

Sidney's eyes gently opened, it seemed that the light was to bright for her. She turned herself to me who could barely contain my giggles, I kissed her lips quickly and jumped out of bed. I was wearing a large, man-sized shirt, it had a coffee stain right next to the collar. I wasn't wearing any shorts, only my "All this and brains too" Pink underwear, witch I knew Sidney loved. I slipped into shorts, knee socks and a Columbia hoodie. The room wasn't exactly cold but I knew downstairs in the kitchen the temperature would be a lot colder, besides, I hated using shoes, so I always had to use socks around the house, in order to not catch a cold or whatever. Sidney turned back to sleep, covering her head with the blanket. I went up her and laid on top of her, kind of in a "planking" position. Sidney groaned a little and then finally got up, after me begging her to come downstairs with me. She was also wearing a baggy shirt, nothing else. She dig into her backpack were she had brought her stuff, and found sweatpants and wool socks. She dressed up and we both went downstairs to join our friends.

"Heeey, look who's up!" Adash said taking a bite out of his bagel.

I waved at everyone and sat down, next to Alice, Sidney sat right right beside me. I served myself with toast, half a bagel and some scrambled eggs. The meal was shockingly good, I was surprised, considering they had probably made the food that morning. Alice, Peter, Adash and Sophie were discussing the importance of Andy Warhol in today's modern art, Jesse, Amanda and Olivia were having a spoon battle, while Mathew sat alone in the end of the table, eating his cereal and, probably, reflecting on what he did yesterday. Sidney ate her waffles and cut the pieces very precisely so that the maypole syrup wouldn't drip into the plate. After everyone finished breakfast, we washed the dishes and went to living room to watch a movie. I was sitting next to Sidney, laying my head on her chest while she played with my hair. The movie was Marley and Me, but no one was paying attention to the screen, we were all talking among us, about school, college, parties… Suddenly the conversation turns to me and Sidney. They wanted to know where we met, if anybody knew about us two, everything. I was blushing so hard the whole time, I hated it when lots people looked at me at the same time, I felt so embarrassed. Luckily Sidney had noticed I was red as a tomato, and did all the talking. I was impressed of how easily she talked to lots of people. Maybe it was because she was used with the singing thing, Sidney surely had a lot of confidence on her back, that made me love even more. Not long after that we made lunch and went downstair to play snooker, girls against boys, of course Sidney played on the boys team, she was a great player, they didn't win only because I was better, and lead the girl's team to victory. We played in the game room for a fair amount of time, we then went to our rooms and took showers. Me and Sidney stayed in the kitchen because we would be doing dinner that night. We made delicious macaroni and cheese. While I was string the cheese, Sidney kept kissing my ear and hugging me from behind, grabbing me by the waist, holding me on her back and swinging me around. When we finished cooking, the kitchen was a mess and so were we. After everyone came to the table, we ate all together. As some guys went downstairs towards the backyard to make a bonfire, some of the girls stayed in, washing the dishes, Sidney and I went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for the fire.

I pulled my hair up, into a bun and turned the hot water on, got inside the shower and began to wash my body, when I was almost done I heard the door close and almost immediately Sidney came in side the shower naked and started to tickle me. I looked at her not knowing what was she doing naked inside the shower with me and then just decided to not give a fuck and simply kiss her. As we kissed, water smote upon our faces making it nearly impossible to open our was a pretty magical moment, pretty cute actually, but then, Sidney started to kiss my neck, going towards the neck bone and then the breast. She had turned an adorable moment into lesbian porn in a few seconds. She pressed my body upon the shower's tile wall, holding up my hand and kissing my whole body. She was about to start licking me when someone knocked on the door.

"Girls, we already started the fire, we're just waiting for you guys." Said jesse's voice from outside the bathroom.

"We're gonna be right down." I said trying not to look like we were about to have sex.

"Okay, i'm down the corridor, in my room waiting for you two, if you need anything." He said walking away into the rooms.

I looked at Sidney trying not to laugh, she was making weird noises trying to control her giggles. She kissed me and we both got out of the shower, dressed up and met up with Jesse who was reading a history magazine. He quickly passed through the kitchen and got some more crackers. Fuck yeah, we would have smores.


End file.
